The Priestess and the Dog
by Fluffy's Bitch
Summary: This is my first fic... Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

This is a KagomexSesshomaru pairing

Don't know the rating yet

First Fic please be nice

Chapter One: Sesshomaru!

Kagome sat under the Sacred Tree looking up at the stars. "I wonder when this will all finally be

over for us. Most of the jewel shards have been collected, or it seems that way since we don't come across

too many anymore." She sighs and gets up heading for the village. "We all deserve happiness. Sango,

Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, the list goes on. All of them deserve to be happy."

"KAGOOOOOME!" Shippou yelled. "I was so worried! It was getting late and you hadn't returned!" "I

was at the Sacred Tree Shippou nothing to worry about." "Ok Okaa-san!" Shippou nods, running off into

Kaede's hut. Kagome made her way slowly greeting the villagers as she past them. When she finally entered

Kaede's hut she got a HUGE shock. "S-s-Sesshomaru!" She squeaked. Looking around at everyone else,

"Someone mind explaining what's going on?" Just as she finished speaking a little black head barreled into

her. "LADY KAGOME!" Rin yelled excitedly. "Are you happy to see Rin?" "Of course Rin! How are

you?" She asked the little girl. "Rin is good, Sesshomaru-sama takes good care of Rin!" "Shippou why

don't you take Rin outside to play?" "Ok Kagome! Come on Rin!" As Rin and Shippou leave Kagome sits

and waits for her explanation. "Well? Is ANYONE going to fill me in?" "Well Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru

is here because-" Sango starts but is interrupted by Inuyasha. "He's here because the final battle is

approaching and we can use all the help we can get, even if he IS a bastard!" "It is not I that am the bastard,

MUTT." "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" "INUYASHA SIT-BOY!" WHAM! -whimper- "Owww" "Serves

you right!" -grumbles- Kagome gets up and moves in front of Sesshomaru and bows. "Thank you

Sesshomaru-sama for your help we ALL appreciate it." -nods stiffly- "Hn" "SHIPPOU, RIN TIME FOR

BED!" After Kagome tucks them in she looks for a place of her own to sleep and finds that the only spot l

eft is next to Sesshomaru and it's a cramp one at that. -shrugs- _It'll have to do. She lays down next to him _

_carefully trying not to touch him and falls into a fitful sleep._

_Well there ya go my first chapter of my first story…. _

_-Hides behind a rock- Don't hurt me!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! -Wouldn't mind owning Sesshomaru-

~AN- Sorry it took so long to update… I'm new to this writing thing so it takes me a bit longer to get something good down~

Chapter Two: On The Road Again

When Kagome woke up the next morning everyone else was already up and getting ready to go.

Sesshomaru and Rin were no where to be seen. _So it was a dream. _"Morning Sango, morning Miroku!"

"Morning Kagome!" They greet in unison. "Where is everyone else?" "Outside waiting for us. We were

waiting for you, some of us not so patiently." She nods and hurriedly gets dressed and ready then walks

outside only to stop and drop everything she was holding, gapping openly. _Ok, NOT a dream, Sesshomaru _

_really is here. Oh this is going to make my life VERY difficult. Especially after my dream last night…._ "Uhh

Kagome are you alright?" "Hmm? Oh, yes I'm fine Miroku" Kagome flashes him a smile picking up her

stuff and moving out of the doorway unconsciously moving toward Rin and Sesshomaru.

Looking to Inuyasha after making sure everyone is ready she asks "So what direction are we heading

today?" Huffing he replies "West, _his majesty_ has heard rumors of a few shards in his lands, and he wants

to drop the brat and imp off at home." "Ok well I guess lead the way Sesshomaru-sama." "Hn" He turns and

heads out of the village. _Still not very social I see. _

_~AN- Ok so I know its REALLY SUPER SHORT and I'm sorry! I was just given the news that I am moving to Japan for 2 years so I've been a little stressed out… Gomen! Please R&R!_

_PS. I'm looking for a beta!_


End file.
